My Cowboy
by Aiushtha-Malfoy-Nee-Riddle
Summary: Please give it a chance... R&R... BellaXJasper... Edward marries Bella, Cullens leave Bella 1 month after her wedding, Jasper returns and changes Bella, Bella gets revenge... What happens next!


**Hi! Thank You for reading my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. SM (Twilight) does, Big Time Rush (Boyfriend Song) does, and Auburn (All About Him) does.**

**So please enjoy and review =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Auburn, Washington at the Blacks' Residence<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<em>**

**_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_**

**_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_**

**_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boy_**

**_Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone? Yeah_**

**_And there isn't anything they could've said or done?_**

**_And every day I see you on your own_**

**_And I can't believe that you're alone_**

**_But I overheard your girls and this is what they said_**

**_(Boyfriend Song - Big Time Rush)_**

* * *

><p>(Nica's POV)<p>

I slammed my iPod down my bedside table so hard it reduced to ashes, table included of course. I cursed loudly. Sometimes I just forgot that I was a vampire.

"VERONICA EIRAM BLACK! YOUR DAUGHTER IS HERE IN THE SAME HOUSE WITH YOU AND YOU CURSE AND BREAK STUFF! COME DOWN HERE AND CALM HER OR ELSE!" Erika, my surrogate

vampire 'mom', scolded me. Erika didn't need to finish that sentence. We, meaning me and my daughter, already know what could and would happen. If you still don't get it, then let me tell

you, you DON'T want to know. But since I'm feeling generous, I'll give you a hint. It involves doing chores in EVERY house in the city. Dang that was a big hint!

I screamed back "I'm coming!" then shuffling, probably Erika going back to her little garden.

Meet Erika Stonehedge. Erika is the first human I have ever sired. Erika was 23 when I found her lying on a dark alley in Houston. I had this little hunch that I would need her so I change her.

Erika is your average girl (or mom) next-door. Brunette hair almost near mine, gold eyes (of course), ability to change a vampire into a human for an infinite amount of time, Es-her like

body, and an amazing sense of motherness. She's the perfect mother.

"No mommy you are." Allebasi said. That's Allebasi Black, my daughter. She's physically 16 years old but really 59 years old, brunette haired, pale skinned but used to be ivory skinned, red

plump lips, very high fashion sense, really hyper, tall, and statuesque like girl.

"Awwee sweetie thanks so much. I love you, ALLEBASI!" I heard three consecutive gasps. Wait what? If there were two, I'd be not so shocked. But THREE? Who is here? I flitted downstairs.

"Gah! What are you doing here?" I jumped down the railings.

"Hello Nica, or should I say Bella?"

* * *

><p>"Hello Nica, or should I say Bella?" Alec Volturi said.<p>

"Uhm Alec how do you know my mom? And who the hell is Bella?" Allebasi said. _'Ehem mom! I can read thoughts remember? One more time you call me Allebasi, I'll tell grandma you were the one_

_who destroyed her first garden back at Alabama.'_ I gasped.

"Tell me what Alle? Is there anything you want to share to me Alle? Nica?" Erika appeared from the kitchen with her hands on her hips. Ooopps… Somebody forgot about her little connections.

Alle hissed at me. I just raised my eyebrow in a silent dare. She backed off.

"Nothing." We both quickly said._ 'Shut it Alle! If she learns about that, I'll tell her all of the kitchens you destroyed.'_ Alle gasped._ 'Ok ok truce?'_ "Truce." I answered verbally.

"Why are you blocking your thoughts?" Erika asked.

"No reason. Don't you have a kitchen to attend to?"

"Oh my! My cookies!" Erika ran back to the kitchen.

"So Alec, Jane, Felix, what are you guys doing here? And before you ask again, my name is Veronica Eiram Black. And I'm not Bella. Who is she by the way?" I asked silently thankful that Demetri wasn't here or else my whole cover will be blown. The Volturi looked at each other. Jane answered my first question.

"Alec wants to court- ouch!" Alec elbow jabbed his twin while Felix giggled. Felix. Giggled. Like. A. Freakin'. School. Girl! Allebasi *not-so-subtle-cough* I mean Alle laughed at Felix.

"Who knew that the much feared FELIX VOLTURI giggles like a school girl? Just wait till Alexandra C. hears about this! Excuse me while I text her. Carry on with your little conversation before I so *cough-not really more like forced-cough* rude interruption. Toodles." I turned to leave.

"Oh wait you didn't answer my second question." I grabbed my Nokia E7 from the table and flopped down my favorite bean bag chair and started typing a really, really long text message to Alexandra C.

"Which is?" Alec asked.

"Who is Bella?" Alle repeated both of our questions. The three looked meaningfully at each other. Felix answered us.

"Isabella Marie Swan also known as Bella Cullen. She's the daughter of Renee and Charlie Swan. She was born on September 13. Supposedly, she was married to Edward Cullen. They-" I cut

Felix off by jumping up from my seat and almost dropping my phone. Jane caught it. I have never been more thankful to vampire senses until now. That phone was a part of me. LITTERALLY.

"Thank you." I said when she gave it to me. "Edward Cullen so did not do that! He... he... he can't! No it's impossible!" I screamed.

"But Nica, it's true. Here's a photo of their wedding." She handed me a photo with me and Edward in it. I took all of these pictures when I ran away. I looked up at Felix and he nodded to my

silent question.

"Yes Nica. Edward and Bella were married." Or maybe not. "They- uhm Nica, what are you doing?" I stopped dialing for a minute.

"Like duh? I'm calling Alexandra." I pressed call. It rang twice then a dial tone.

"Alice..." I took off and ran to Forks.

* * *

><p><strong>Forks, Washington at the Cullens' Residence<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>Cause I'm all about him, him, him<em>**

**_And he's all about me, me, me_**

**_And we don't give a dang, dang, dang_**

**_About nobody."_**

**_(All About Him - Auburn)_**

* * *

><p>(Alexandra's POV)<p>

Ohh its Nica! "Where's my phone?" I saw Alice dashing up the stairs. I ran at top speed and went straight to Alice's room where I found her cornered by none other than... "NICA!" I screamed as I tackled her with a hug.

"Alexandra! I missed you little one! It's been so long." she said as she hugged me back. When we let each other go, we just stared at each other. At times like this, we usually forget everything else in the world. Maybe we were meant to be. Then I remembered Edward, who was 5 steps behind me now. Or maybe we were just weird.

Then of course Rosalie broke it off with the most popular over used question of "Who are you?" Nica and I laughed. I smiled at her and she grinned back.

"I'm Veronica Black." She curtsied. Sometimes she was brutal, but most of the times, she was very, very polite.

"Oh well then welcome to our quiet home. I'm..." Carlisle started. But Nica cut him off.

Nica pointed at papa. "Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and Alice." She said as she pointed at each of them. I laughed at her.

"Nica even though you know me, you shouldn't have left me out." I chastised her.

"Or me." Jasper piped in. Nica's eyes and face sobered up.

"You really don't understand yet do you?" She stated. I was confused.

"Whatever do you mean Nica? Are you saying I'm not a Cullen?" I was getting antsy and angry. If I didn't get what I want, this is going to end badly. Nica's whole posture tensed up. She knows that I'm angry, she realizes the danger she is in, but the Cullens don't. I just looked at her with glaring eyes. Her eyes grew big. I know because I never challenged her. She got angry then.

"No Alex. You are not a Cullen. And neither is Jasper." Nica screamed as she threw her phone at the glass window of Alice's room. She stopped dead when she figured out what she just threw. I was shocked. Alice and Rosalie were mad. The rest were confused.

"You won't believe me would you Alex? You would side them over me. I shouldn't have come here." She turned to leave.

"No!" I screamed. "Nica you just threw your phone out the window." I stated. Nica's faced was filled with hope. We both knew it has always been impossible. Alice and Rosalie snorted at me.

"And so if she did? Does that prove anything?" They clearly did not know Nica.

"Yes. Veronica Eiram Black does not let her Nokia e7 get destroyed let alone be left. If ever she did destroy it, the words she tells afterwards are true." I answered at them. They just glared at

me.

"And so what? She just destroyed our house. And she just came here! How could you? I thought you loved our brother?" They told me. Nica snorted.

"Using her feelings against her? Not so smart." True. I left the circle of Cullens and stood behind Nica with my neck bared and my shoulder's slump.

"Because she's my sire." They all gasped.

"Ms. Black would you like to talk about your intentions in coming to our home?" Carlisle asked. I knew they were all fearful. They never knew who my sire is but they knew that even the Volturi

fear and want her. When I first came here, I immediately saw Edward. I fell in love with him. I told my sire this and she was happy. Rosalie, not liking me having all the attention, challenged me.

It was a duel actually. Me against the Cullens. I won within 7 minutes. I didn't even have a scratch. They were all dumb-struck. They asked me how I became that strong. I said. "My sire's power and talent is far greater than mine. I have only barely scratched my master's capacity and I'm already over my limits. Oh and by the way, my sire doesn't take vegetarian covens lightly.

As much as possible, she eliminates them one way or another. Must be from her human life. Anyway, be careful if you ever meet her, you may not survive." Then went for a quick hunt. When I returned, Rosalie greeted me with a lecture of how they are a 'family' and not coven. I just laughed at her and said "Being a family of vegetarians is worse than being a coven of vegetarians."

That somehow kept her quiet and wary of me for 5 weeks. Alice just glared at me but knew better than speak her violent thoughts. Emmett didn't accept me because I reminded him of his 'little sister'. Though whenever I asked them to tell me about her, they just disappeared immediately. Esme and Carlisle weren't any better. They steered clear of me but never told me to leave.

Edward, he showed me his love but I always felt he really wasn't mated to me. I just shrugged it off as the effect of his family not wanting me. Jasper though, was a different story. We joked,

read, hunted, and played together. He was like my sire. But instead of a brother, he was like the father I never had as a human or as a vampire. If anyone asked me of my past though, I just

said "I can't remember." Then they would shrug and do something.

I became a vegetarian though. Due to my love for Edward. And right now, with my sire in front of me with her red crimson eyes, I'm starting to feel nauseous about drinking from animals. I

started craving human blood. Nica sensed this and laughed at me for a second. I scowled but hey, who can blame her? She is after all right. I just shrugged and promised myself that I would

hunt after this. One human can't hurt me. Hey how ironic. I laughed and showed my thoughts to Nica. She laughed at me also. Edward looked confuse. Gah! He can hear me. 'Nonsense! I'm

here in front of you and you think the mind reader can read your mind. I'm hurt by your lack of confidence.' She projected to me jokingly. I just smiled sheepishly.

"Carlisle the intentions are simple. I just want to know if you ever did accept my little one as a Cullen? Or just out of fear?" Their eyes bulged. Gotcha. I smirked at them.

Carlisle stuttered for a response. "We consider her as one of us. Even more so because she is Edward's mate. They are bound to be married next week." I laughed.

"That's a relief. Though I just want to know, Did Bella ever sign divorce papers?" The Cullens fell out of their seats, literally. Alex tugged my arm.

"Who is Bella, mistress?" I looked at her, Shock evident in my features.

"How come you don't know? Didn't anyone tell you?" She shook her head no.

"Very well then. Bella also known as Isabella Marie Swan. At the age 19, Edward married Bella. Though, after a few weeks, No one heard from her again." Alex caught on to the story quickly,

silently praying for proof. I showed her my wedding photo. She jumped from her seat beside me and behind me. Good girl. I'll remember to praise her later. She faced the Cullens with rage in her eyes.

"Where is the human?" She growled. The Cullens visibly paled.

"She's dead." I laughed.

"Never lie to a lie detector Mr. Cullen. It's not very wise." I touched Alex's shoulder. She relaxed and looked at me. "Do you really wish to know what happened to the human?" Alex nodded.

"Very well. The human did indeed die." Her face turned to one that's confused. Awwee! Why is it that everyone I sire looks so cute when their confused or angry. "She became a vampire. And

she is very much a spitfire. We are quiet alike at all points. And right now, she's actually with us." Her face turned into recognition. The Cullens took about 5 seconds before they registered what I said. When they did, the all paled, again. I smiled an evil grin. "The truth is my name is not Veronica Eiram Black. Its..."

"Isabella Marie Swan." A voice I knew so well answered.

"Alec." Alex whispered.

* * *

><p>(NicaBella's POV)

"Alec." Alex whispered.

"Alec Volturi you followed me." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Yes we did."

"Alle. Erika."

"Took you long enough to get that out. But now, what do we do with them?" Erika nodded towards the Cullens, who were looking like, if they could, they would have wet themselves. I

thought for a moment. I remembered what they said and did to me. They friggin' left me in the forest 1 month after my wedding.

They told me "We made a mistake and that's accepting you as one of us. We shouldn't have returned. We should have left when we had the chance. You're just a pet and Edward was stupid

to think that you and him belong together. Goodbye and good riddance pet. Hey, maybe you'd get lucky and the Volturi can come and kill you. Anyway, we don't care anymore so goodbye!"

Then they all left. Though Jasper wasn't among them when that happened. Alice couldn't contact him because he went to Peter and Charlotte, so when he returned, I told him everything that

has happened. He said that he didn't feel the same way about me. He told me he cared. I figured he meant what he said so I asked him if he could change me. He agreed but asked me if we

could do it somewhere far away from here. I agreed and we went to Houston. He changed me there. We stayed together for a while but then Alice contacted him once and told him that she

can't see his future and wanted to know if he was ok. I told Jasper to never mention me to them. He looked sad but understood my decision. Since then, I never had contact with him. Well, he

can't see me but I can see him. I saw how he told them that I had died and wanted to go back to Forks just to honor me for a while. The Cullens just looked at him and laughed at him. Jasper

used to slip with a little "Bella could have done this. Bella would be good at this." And the most recent with Alex. "You look like Bella if she ever did transform." The Cullens thought it was

because Jasper and I got attached when I was with them and just told him that it was just what ifs. They would never happen. I told Alex to be friendly towards him. Treat him like a true

brother. Guess it never happened. Jasper became a father to her for which I was both thankful and excited. One less vampire to convince when I… Wait! I was way off track! The look on my

family's faces told me that I really was. I smiled sheepishly then said.

"Kill all Cullens." They understood the command. They started with Edward, then Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and then Carlisle. Jasper looked sad. I understood him but I didn't have to like it.

Then I remembered my little surprise. I grasped Jasper's wrist in my excitement about this one. He looked surprised but he just came with me. We both stopped at the door. I looked at his

golden eyes and got lost for a while. He chuckled at me and I slapped his arm lightly.

"Jasper. Come with me. I have a surprise." I opened the front door and let in…

"PETER AND CHARLOTTE! I missed you guys." Jasper said as he hugged them. I knew he would want to join them for some quiet time. Hey, if I was in his shoes, I'd go insane. But him leaving

would end up with me waiting for him. Jasper, suddenly feeling my sadness, turned his face to me. His eyes silently pleading me to let him go and travel with them. I was moved by how much

he wanted it so I nodded and smiled. His entire face lit up.

"Well then goodbye Whitlocks. Have a nice trip!" They waved then left. When they were gone, I let my facade fall and let my sad face come out. Alle and Erika noticed it and they just told me it

will be fine. I smiled slightly then I brought out my lighter then set the whole house on fire. When the whole house was ashes, I turned to my future son-in-law. Speaking of which…

"So Alec, when's the wedding?" I joked and we all left Forks laughing and joking with each other.

* * *

><p>Epilogue:<p>

Aro was mad because I killed an old friend. I just rolled my eyes at him. I knew he was secretly happy because I took out another 'threat' to his power. I explained to him that they wronged

two from my family. He became silent and asked me what I would do next. I just shrugged and told him. "Is my room still available?" He immediately sent some vampires to clean, arrange,

and update my room. I accepted the Volturi's crest but I only used it at formal meetings. When I'm out in missions, I just wear it on my wrist. I kept my own crest. It always works the charm.

Covens giving me favors. Nomads giving me respect. Aro was happy because he acquired the most powerful coven in the world. Though some continue to treat us like a different coven, we

just laugh when they ask why we joined forces with the Volturi. Aro, Caius, and Marcus gave me a place within them. Though I never take that place. Unless of course we're dealing with

bigger problems, that's where I step in. But ever since I joined the Volturi trio, no coven even dared as to make such ruckus. Aro always told me that I was such an enigma. My ways in dealing

with things what different. Whenever there was a nomad who forgot about our rules, I would always step down and go to my room. I would open my laptop and start typing. Then I would

return to the throne room, sit in my chair and just get bored. They learned how to ignore me but they know that if I ever say anything about the current case, it should never be ignored.

Covens and nomads, at first, laughed at me when I said "Because he wanted to play." at a formal meeting about what to do with another Edward-wannabe named Robert. Aro was really mad

and disappointed at me that he told, no, demanded me to go to my room. I just laughed at him and used my ability to project thoughts and called for Alle. Alec didn't want her to come to me

because it was kinda not allowed and he knew the punishment. But as usual venom was thicker than punishment so Alle came to me. "What do you need mother?" She asked innocently. I

just chuckled at her and nodded towards Robert. She curtsied and went behind Robert. I took off my cloak and jacket and started walking towards Robert. He knew he had nowhere to run so

he stood his ground like a prudent and stubborn little brat. When I was in front of him, I looked deeply into his eye and asked "Why did you make Kristen fall in love with you. Deeply in love

that she was so dependent to you? Why did you tell her about us?" Robert, surprised by my knowledge, gulped loudly but being the male who doesn't back down, he answered me plainly.

"Because I want to play." He gasped. I smirked. "Wasn't what you had planned to say right?" "How did that happen?" He growled. I tsked at him. "My eyes are like truth serums. Just by

having eye contact with me, affects you." His whole posture turned to resignation. He knew he was already called out. Every single vampire, even the Volturi but except my family, gasped at

Robert's sudden change of attitude. His coven even more so because they knew of his little game and encouraged him too. They were the same, just like the _Cullens._ I touched his cheek,

lovingly at first. This little gesture, and the fact that I'm not yet mated, ignited a little hope that I would spare them and him. Stupid _vegetarians_. I cupped his whole face, making sure he was

looking at me directly, then slapped him hard. He flew back but Alle caught him before he even got far. Alle held him tight and looked at me for my orders. I just waved my hands in a dismissive

manner and started for the door to the east wing.

Without turning back, I told them my orders. "Alle go back to Alec. Aro, Caius, Marcus I'm tired. I'm going to my bed now. I wish to spend the rest of my day away from lying bastards like him."

Then glided away from there. I never knew what happened to Robert's coven but I do know that Kristen is now dead. I feel sorry for her but that's how life works right now. That's how I got

the name: 'Bella Enigma' or 'Beautiful Mystery'. Many courted me but no one ever ignited my attention. They weren't my type. I liked blondes, rugged, and cowboys. Though I usually gave

them to the Denalis who recently converted from _vegetarians_ to human drinkers. Wise choice they made. I became friends with the trio sisters.

Although after 4 weddings, I felt the whim to go and roam the world. Who you ask? My daughters and mother did. But before you think that I have another secret daughter, you're wrong.

I always thought of Jane as my daughter. So…

Alle and Alec got married and stayed at the castle.

Alex stayed with them because of Demetri.

Jane and Felix had gotten married too. And they wanted me as their god parent. Sneaky little witch!

Erika and Marcus found their mates within each other. I didn't stop laughing at them for 2 straight weeks. Why? Because when we first arrived here, they always fought. Snarky

comments, occasional flying objects, etc. Why would they fight? I still have no idea. But hey, opposites attract right? Though behind my laughs and jokes, I was secretly happy for the both of

them.

And so the questions start. "What happened to you then Bella?"

Me?

Well let's just say I would just travel and wait for a certain cowboy to gallop his way back to me.

* * *

><p>So guys what do you think?<p>

Please review =D

Again thank you for reading!


End file.
